El Tormento de ser Humano
by Krystal of Nol
Summary: El humano es un ser racional dotado de la capacidad de cuestionarse. Por lo general todos tenemos las mismas dudas, pero alguien como Raven... ¿que sera lo que ronda por su cabeza?


**Bien, después de traducir The Paper Rose (y no me aburro de decir que es una historia excelente) publico mi primera historia de Teen Titans, aunque es un oneshot, espero que les guste**

**Disclamer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, pero soñar no cuesta nada...**

El Tormento de ser Humano

"Por tu causa es que todo el mundo sucumbirá"

Cuantas veces durante toda mi vida escuché aquella oración, carcomiendo mi ser...

Y es que es verdad, mi destino está escrito desde antes que naciera, la razón... mi padre, Trigon el Terrible, un demonio **total **y completamente despiadado.

Siempre lo he culpado de todo lo que ocurre en mi vida, todo el sufrimiento que me causó y que me ha hecho causar. Pero mi madre, Arella, un simple ser humano, siempre ha cuidado de mí y se ha asegurado que jamás pierda mi humanidad, aquello que heredé... mis sentimientos y emociones. Es verdad que fui entrenada toda mi vida para restringirlos, pero eso no significa que no estén allí.

Tonta, fui una tonta al pensar que podría quedarme toda la vida aceptando lo que el destino quería para mí, lo que mi padre deseaba que hiciese y lo que mi madre deseaba que fuese... huí, huí lejos de lo que conocía como hogar, lo que creía se podía llamar hogar.

De Azarath a la Tierra, un planeta con personas aparentemente como yo, pero claro, nadie es como yo... ni humana, ni demonio ¿qué soy entonces realmente? Al parecer pasaré toda mi vida tratando de descubrir aquella respuesta, una respuesta que no estoy segura de poder aceptar.

Una respuesta que creí podría descubrir sola, pero me equivoqué, no estaba sola... ningún humano puede estar solo, ningún demonio puede estar solo. Eso era algo de lo que estaba completamente segura.

Mis amigos siempre han estado allí para mí, siempre preocupándose por mí, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué les preocupo? ¿Por qué se interesan en un ser tan horrible como yo? ¿Es que los humanos son tan tontos que no se dan cuenta que aquello que les preocupa, que convive con ellos, que parece ser como ellos, será su destrucción?

He meditado toda mi vida y para qué, ¿para controlar mis poderes? En cierto modo quizás sí, pero la verdadera razón por la cual lo hago es para obtener mi respuesta, o por lo menos un consuelo a mi tormento... un consuelo ¡eso es! Después de todo lo que he pasado me doy cuenta al fin. Culpaba al demonio de todo lo que en mi vida acontecía, pero ahora lo veo, ahora está claro para mí, mi padre no es el culpable ni lo soy yo... mi madre, ella y su humanidad son responsables de todo, de mi angustia, de mi dolor, de todo...

Todo sería mucho más fácil si no tuviera sentimientos ni emociones, si no tuviera humanidad, si no me preocupara por aquellos a mi alrededor, por estos seres llamados humanos. Cumpliría con mi destino sin cuestionamientos ni remordimientos, sin pensar que lo que hago está mal, sin importarme el dolor en mi corazón. Aquel dolor... el único obstáculo que se interpone entre el demonio y yo.

Que tonta soy al pensar todo esto, cosas sin sentido, cómo pude ser tan débil para darme por vencida ante lo que se supone es mi realidad. Me doy cuenta al fin, ser un demonio y olvidarme de todo no es la solución, no puedo olvidar aquello que me hace ser yo... lo que me hace ser como soy, mi humanidad, mis emociones, mis sentimientos, mi esencia... todo.

Aquel maravilloso regalo, porque son todas esas pequeñas cosas, aquellos detalles que sólo un humano puede poseer, que puede dar, que puede construir, lo que le da sentido a la vida. No vale la pena estar cuestionándome por lo que soy o no debería ser, por mi destino o por mis orígenes... ahora sólo debo de vivir, vivir con intensidad cada nuevo día, cada amanecer, cada batalla, al igual que lo harían mis amigos, al igual que cualquier ser humano, aunque mis poderes siempre sean un impedimento para mi sentir, sé que podré controlarlos, después de todo sólo soy Raven, una Titán, y lo más importante... un ser humano.

**Y bien, que les pareció la idea se me vino a la mente de repente, así como una chispa... no sé como explicarlo, pero supongo que los demás escritores me entienden.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y si no que pena ya la leyeron P, hablando es serio, gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo y dedicarlo a mi historia, espero que me envíen algunos reviews para saber que opinan.**

**Hasta que nos veamos nuevamente, mientras tanto se despide Krystal of Nol.**


End file.
